Intertwined
by iraya92
Summary: When her boyfriend Jonathan dies unexpectedly, mysteriously gifted Jenna receives the visit of Sam and Dean Winchester. They try to solve the death of Jonathan without realizing Jenna knows more than she lets them see. Because she can see the past. And the future. And she can see them as they truly are.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and Welcome! Please feel free to leave your comments and thoughts and anything :) Love you all!

 **CHAPTER 1**

Crying.

Incessant wailing.

Unstoppable tears.

I could have prevented it. But I know it doesn't work this way.

Whatever this _thing_ is, it won't ever let me be. It won't ever go away. And I don't know what scares me most. The fact it exists or the fact it won't go. The fact I know everything but nothing at the same time. The fact that I know there are millions of possibilities, millions of timelines and I can't change a single one of them.

If I could, he would be alive. If I could, he would be here.

I try to concentrate on work, holding the broom between my hands. Keeping busy is best in this dark time. Trying not to remember what I saw. What I knew.

The door to the store opened and two men walked in. A really tall man with long, wavy brown hair and a man with green eyes and beautiful face. I thought he looked like porcelain. So vulnerable but yet strong.

The tall man approached me with a smile. "Hello. Are you Jenna?" He said. His voice was soft but firm. Like a puppy trying to bark.

I nodded, holding the broom and trying my best to smile back. It's been so long since I smiled. It's been so long since I actually tried.

"I'm Agent Fleishman. This is agent Perry." He signaled the other man, who just waved. "We are with the FBI investigating the death of Jonathan Trinskett." They both showed me their badges.

Although I could process what they were saying, I hardly believed them. "Why would the FBI be investigating his death? It was an accident." The words tasted bitter to me. I knew it wasn't an accident. I knew what had happened. But saying it out loud would make me sound crazy. Mad. Insane.

Saying the truth would just get me a one way ticket to the psychiatric wing.

"We are just exploring every possibility." The shorter man said.

I didn't want to, but I knew I had to. I needed to make sure they were who they said they were. I needed to see if I should trust them or not. For some reason, they both felt different to me. Different to other mortals.

I stretched out my right hand. "Nice meeting you, then."

The tall man looked at my hand. He couldn't tell I was trembling. How could he? I was used to pretending this didn't frightened me. Acting as if everything was fine was my second nature.

He took my hand and I felt it. That recognizable spark. The one that made me blind. The one that downloaded information into my brain as if electricity was flowing through. I saw visions in milliseconds.

This man in college. This man and his girlfriend. This man and fire. Fire on the roof. I saw blood and monsters. I saw angels and demons. I saw him drinking blood and enjoying it. I saw him die and come back time and time again. I saw him burning in flames.

I took my hand away rapidly. It couldn't have been more than a second to him. It felt like hours to me. It felt like years.

He wasn't an agent. He wasn't FBI. His name was Sam Winchester. And he was dangerous.

Trying to gain courage, I responded, "But I'm sorry I won't be able to help you."

The man with the emerald green eyes, the one I now knew carried the name of Dean, stepped forward and stated, "His family told us you were very close to him."

"His family lied." I voice was cracking. Dean had also died time and time again. How could they do that?

I was scared. Of them. Of me. Because even though I didn't want to, I was kind of intrigued. If they could come back, maybe they could bring back Jonathan?

I didn't know what to do. They had cut heads, killed people without mercy. How was I supposed to trust them?

"Look," Sam said, looking at me with sad puppy eyes. "I know you've gone through a lot. But anything helps. As weird as it sounds. Anything."

"Even a weird smell or strange noises." Dean added.

"You can trust us. We'll believe anything."

I huffed. I bet they would.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

They left me their card. They left me believing I would somehow help them. _Help them to do what?_ I asked myself in my loneliness. _Find the demon who did this? Kill another human being trapped inside?_

It was cold that night. The night everything changed. The night Jonathan decided to turn left. To take a shortcut. The night I called and asked him not to. I asked him to take another road. To bring milk. Anything so he wouldn't go down that road.

"There is a grocery store this way. I'll get it from there."

"NO!" I cried in desperation. He had to get away from that road. From that specific alley at that specific time. I had touched them with my left hand. I had seen all scenarios. I had known that if he took that road, it would be his last road. "I'm begging you. Go any other way."

"Worried about me?" He chuckled.

"Of course I am worried about you, doofus! Just head home any other way!"

"Don't you need the milk, though?"

"Just get home!"

"I'll be there."

And he never was.

Because he chose to get that freaking milk. Because he chose to listen to my lie. He did it for me. Because of me, he died. And I will never forgive myself.

I will never forgive myself for not getting there in time. For running to him after his last breath was taken. For not being there as he died when I knew, _I knew,_ he might be dying.

This thing I have, this sickness, this gift. Whatever it is. There is no name to it. Because for my whole life, I have not been able to figure out whether it is a curse or a blessing. No matter what I know will happen, I cannot change it. No matter how hard I tried.

Jonathan was killed with my knowledge. With that long, silver blade. I wasn't able to explain what I was doing there, by his side, without sounding crazy. What was I supposed to say? I knew he would die? I tried to prevent it? I ran from home, in my pijamas, trying to stop the completely random murder of my boyfriend?

Then I would have to explain what I was. What I had. And no one would understand. I knew no one would understand.

I picked up the phone and called my best friend right now. The person I had met a few months ago but had proven to be a valuable being in my life. The one person who I felt would understand this feeling of loss.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hi, Lisa! It's Jenna. Are you busy today?"

Lisa had been like a puzzle to me ever since I met her two years ago. She was always sad, even when she pretended she was not. As if something was missing. I touched her with my right hand, but as far as she knew there was nothing to be sad about. The thing about this strange power is that, I can see the past of the person with my right hand. With my left I can see all their futures. And I can feel every single emotion they have, or ever will, feel.

And when I touched her I felt sad. Extremely sad. Broken. And incomplete. But her past did not match up. She was happy. And she knew she was happy. But still, something was missing.

She always smiled, though. And she was comforting. "Everything will turn out fine. You'll see." She said with a sympathetic smile as she touched my shoulder.

I shook my head. "The FBI just came by." I said. Or lied. They weren't FBI. But I had to play a role of normal human. "It is kind of shocking to see them suddenly here. Asking questions about my murdered boyfriend." It felt insane. And hurtful.

We were sitting on the far side of a cafeteria. She was having an espresso while I had a Frappuccino. For some reason, I was always in the mood for cold drinks when it was cold outside.

"It must be overwhelming."

I nodded. And behind her the door opened. Sam and Dean entered looking around. Spotting me, they started approaching us. Lisa turned to see where my gaze had drifted out to and that's when the weirdest thing happened.

Dean froze in place. And so did Lisa.

 **D.A. Smith:** Hope you enjoyed! Can't wait to hear your thoughts! :D


End file.
